disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iriel
"I was a little girl, trying to live day by day, not knowing or understanding what that meant to you. There are many other girls out there, like us. You can stay with us, and help them.I can help you, by killing Evils."'' ('''''By Iriel)' '''Iriel '''is a major character of Disney's 2024 animated feature film ''Big Hero 6: Star Trek. Official Disney Bio "Raised in the service of the interplanetary warlord Nebula trained to be a Galaxy-Class Killer under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser. Nebula would often train alongside other fellow father. Her father regularly had Nebula spar with others to test her strengths winning every match. Master in everything ans she has a heart of gold which cannot be stolen. Also a master way-finder, perfectionist and has a good sense of humor.Every time Nebula wins, would "upgrade" her . Nebula grew to or never letting her win with her intelligence and smartness." Personality Nebula throughout most of her life has been molded into a living weapon and the only family that she knew and raised her are the people she considered enemies. Because of her assassin background, she can be stoic, distant and merciless to her foes or targets. Her reputation as the most deadly woman in the galaxy precedes her, as Aaron states "anyone whose anyone knows who Gamora is". Whilst she was an equal level of criminal to the rest of her teammates when they first met, she valued honour greatly and held Star-Lord with disdain for being an honourless thief alone, however she was willing to work with the others to escape the Kyln and sell the Orb though she was monumentally irritated by them, Drax in particular. During combat, she can be aggressive and ruthless due to her tendency for war cries and her willingness to kill without restraint. However, she will often use strategy to avoid murder when possible so to steal the Orb from him without fatal means, only resorting to killing when it became clear that wasn't going to surrender without a fight or the fact that he might sell it to someone dangerous like The Broker or Ronan if he managed to escape. Within the Kyln, she was almost killed by Drax but she only restrained them instead of killing them and non-lethally incapacitates the guards when they were trying to escape. Her brutal training by her father could have turned her into someone, Nebula but is extremely caring. When she discovered the galaxy's destructive power, she didn't hesitate to surrender it to the Nova Corps despite the threat of arrest and angrily chastising the threes for attempting to sell it. Despite her hatred to everyone connected towards her father as well as her rivalry towards her sister and her attempts to kill her earlier. She consoles to her and genuinely seems to care for her. However, during childhood she was too self-focused with her own survival that she didn't seem to care about others. Unlike the others, she lacks the comical quirks and deep-seated personality issues giving her a more serious and deadly personality. However, like Groot, she is ignorant towards Earth lingo and pop references. She also doesn't understand figures of speech because she believed that "having a stick up your butt" which was another way of saying one was uptight was literal and considered it cruel. During a few months with the Big Hero 6 , her's hardened personality has begun to vanish. She took the time during a fight with the Abelisk to wave at Groot, becoming an almost mother-figure to him and dancing on Ego's planet despite previously claiming not to dance. However, she still has an aggressive edge, threatening to break the jaw of Mantis if she touched her (presumably because she didn't want others or anyone to know about her attraction with anyone). Physical Appearance She is slender and 5'9' (176 cm) tall. She bald, blue skin, dark green eyes and wears an alien attire which is voilet in color and has a technical built. Powers And Abilities *'Luphomoid Physiology': Nebula possesses natural higher physical capabilities beyond any human being, which are further enhanced by her physiological enhancements. *'Superhuman Strength': Nebula has strength greater than that of a human being. She managed to throw a pilot of an M-ship out of the vehicle in mid-air with ease and managed to overpower Gamora after the two of them survived an explosion. *'Superhuman Durability': Nebula can easily withstand multiple injuries, especially impact trauma, such as falls from great heights. While her body was contorted by being blasted with Drax's cannon at point blank range, she was otherwise unharmed and her to twist her body back into place. She managed to jump onto a M-ship from several stories without withstanding injuries and survived being inside an exploding ship before landing on her feet several stories down unharmed. When plugging her mechanical arm into the ship to power the ship's energy beams, she was electrocuted and only experienced great pain. *'Superhuman Agility': Nebula has agility greater than that of a human being, allowing her to easily keep up with Gamora in a fight. *'Cybernetic Enhancements': Nebula's bionic enhancements are more extensive than that of her allowing her further abilities. *'Regenerative Healing Facto'r: Nebula's cybernetic implants allow her to quickly heal from otherwise near-fatal injuries, such as when her body was crushed and mangled when withstanding a direct blow from Drax's cannon. Thanks to her implants, she was able to reshape her body back to its original form by snapping her arms and jaw back into their normal place. *'Master Assassin': Ever since she was a child, Nebula has trained extensively as an assassin under Thanos. She trained with Gamora throughout her childhood. *'Expert Combatant': An expert in armed and unarmed combat, Nebula was able to fight "the deadliest woman in the galaxy," Gamora, for a prolonged amount of time. She has been seen using retractable, baton-like electroshock weapons in battle which can be combined to form a longer electroshock staff. *'Expert Pilot': Nebula is an expert pilot, easily flying a Necrocraft and an M-ship. During the Skirmish on Knowhere, Nebula was able to manoeuvre around Gamora's mining pod with ease. * Expert Marksman: Nebula is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting. During the Attack on Berhert, Nebula was able to accurately shoot off Yondu Udonta's Yaka Arrow Controller before incapacitating others. Quotes ''Big Hero 6: Star Trek'' *''"Mmmm, I have something that might help."'' *''"Now, look up at the sky. What do you see?"'' *''"You never you what you can do unless you try."'' *''"Every stars have reasons... they don't have to fit in with the other stars to be important... they just have to be themselves. That star is the one I need."'' Trivia * Nebula's appearance in the movie seems to be based more on her second incarnation from the comics. * Nebula shows complete loyalty to Star Lord most of the time, but also states that she would gladly destroy a thousand worlds if it meant Thanos would die. This is possibly out of fear towards him, but may also be out of hatred, due to Thanos constantly undermining her in favor of evils. It is more likely the latter, due to the fact that both he had Gamora constantly defeat her in brutal sparring matches and then mutilated her body for physical enhancements and implantation. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Marvel Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Heroines